<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With What We Have Left by ShyneHynie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387565">With What We Have Left</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyneHynie/pseuds/ShyneHynie'>ShyneHynie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Hatake Kakashi Has Issues, Hatake Kakashi Has PTSD, Hatake Kakashi-centric, Kakashi - Freeform, M/M, Nohara Rin Lives, Not A Fix-It, Obito lives, Protective Hatake Kakashi, Rin - Freeform, Time Travel, minato - Freeform, obito - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:26:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyneHynie/pseuds/ShyneHynie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody noticed him at first, and Kakashi was convinced the boy didn't remember. That he truly was insane. But he was proven wrong the moment the other opened his mouth, Kakashi's name falling from his pleading lips like flame to dry wood.<br/>--<br/>In which Kakashi and his lover are sent back in time, and given a second chance to save their family and village from the disastrous future.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Oh, my dead sensei</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>(Kakashi POV)</p><p>Do you ever think about the people that did nothing but further the hurt. Not the people that tried. Tried to do good, and fought with every last breath they had. Naruto Uzumaki was one of those people, and everyone cherished him for it. For the way he simply inspired others to do better, <em>be </em>better. The list of Konoha nin that were similar to him was astounding, and Hatake Kakashi could not be more proud of the nin he helped raise. Naruto Uzumaki-Namakaze, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and every other one of the Konoha twelve. They did so much to help it was unbelievable, and of course they would die. </p><p>Because kami had a sick sense of humor in that way, taking those most important to you. And now as he gazed at the most important person he had ever met he was sure he was damned, That his previous life was an assassin responsible for the deaths of hundreds, or maybe a pedophile, because what else would warrant this. The destruction Madara Uchiha had caused was devastating, taking the life of every being on the planet until his favorite plaything was the last standing. </p><p>As Kakashi gazed at the broken and bloody body laying in his grasp, Black hair sprawled sweaty and caked on pale skin, once bright clothing now dull with dirt and grime, he truly realized what true pain was. When Naruto had passed, the whole village was devastated. When Sasuke defected they all cried and hugged as if they would never see him again, and when Sakura had died from Chakra exhaustion he had wept for days. </p><p>Now though, he was quiet, only staring blankly at the empty husk once filled with glee and <em>emotions</em>. What was he suppose to do now, now that he truly had no one left to live for. Sure he could push himself for the rest of the village, though the measly twenty villagers and ninjas that were scattered across the fire nation were far to little hopeful. The sky that was once blue now turned grey with smoke and ash, the familiar burn of every breath being long forgotten, The trees were dull and dying, grass withered and pale. The land was dying, and he was the last true Konoha Ninja left.</p><p>The scream that broke trough his throat was earth shattering, head tilted towards the heavens as the reality set in. In a barren field, surrounded by the bodies and blood of his <em>entire life </em>spread around him, he let go every emotion he had ever held in. It seemed to go on for hours, until he was so tired he had no choice but to slouch over and hope death took him in his sleep. </p><p>----------------------</p><p>It was dark, was the first thing he noticed. Not like the night, but pitch inky black that seemed to swirl around him in a never ending stream on cold. The first question was where was he, and even though every ration thought was screaming at him to do just that he couldn't bring himself to open the dry and cracked voice that had once been so cherished. For what seemed like an eternity he stayed there, coughed in the abys unable to move or feel. Then when he couldn't take the silence, when it became fat too overbearing to just listen to the sounds of his soft yet labored breath it was bright.</p><p>so bright that his eyes stung with the sudden light and his arms instinctively reached for a mask that wasn't there to shield him from the onslaught on color. "Hello"? his voice rung out, though he instantly regretted opening it as an onslaught of bloody coughs and raspy breaths soon fallowed. </p><p>"Hatake Kakashi, son of the white fang of Konoha, Sakumo Hatake. Holding ranks Genin, Chunin, Jounin, Anbu, and eventually Kage you made an enormous impact on the nations. Partially responsible for the death of Obito Uchiha, Rin Nohara" Kakashi flinched at that "And countless others, what do you have to say for you actions" the voice was demanding, deep and reverberating as it spread around him. </p><p>He opened his voice to speak, yet the cracks along his throat were too much, and the only sound he could make were weak croaks. Tears started to swell in his eyes as he thought about his dead teammates, and he hoped this wasn't his hell. His eternal torture to be reminded of his downfalls. </p><p>"Think" the voice demanded, and he was quick to follow its rules in fear of the power it seemed to radiate. <em>I was so sad and so guilty for so long, hell I still am, but after many years I've learned it wasn't my fault, and I've learned to deal with the deaths of my loved ones in my own way that no others can judge. As for the others, I'm assuming you mean the nin I killed on missions. If so, I feel no remorse for them, as they signed up for the death the moment they chose to be ninjas. I only feel sad for their family" </em>though his answer was simple it was his honest opinion. </p><p>For years he berated his-self on the sheer amount of dead ninja on his belt, he knew it was all in the defense of his village and those that inhabited it. The voice chuckled, seeming pleased with the answer that was given. </p><p>"And what would you say if I were to give you a second chance to see your loved ones once more and reverse Madaras mistakes". Kakashi seemed to choke on air at the mear thought of seeing the team again, even if just for a moment. He fuvursly nodded his head, the voice humming in thought. "I will allow one soul to accompany you" and before anything else the white was gone, not even leaving room for the black as pain like no other invaded Kakashi's body, every joint aching and screaming and the worst part was he couldn't even cry.</p><p>Couldn't scream from the pain, ten as soon as it started it was over, and the brief memory of bright green eyes flashed behind his lids before he blacked out completely. </p><hr/><p>(? POV)<br/><br/><br/>Three months, that's how long the raven haired boy had been in Konoha General Hospital. That's how long his case had baffled doctors, the woundless boy stuck in an almost comatose state, the only words leaving him in a language no-one understood. He was stuck, in his own mind re-living the deaths he had witnessed over and over until he was sure he would remember every detail forever. </p><p>Nobody understood why the word 'field' was muttered from his lips every day. No one knew where the scars and tattoos came from, or the seals written all over his body in, again, a language nobody understood. He was the Konoha mystery boy, and he was going to stay that way forever it seemed. Until a massive chakra wave swept trough the village, and his body lurched upwards with a gasp. </p><hr/><p>(3rd POV)</p><p>With a startled scream Hatake Kakashi shot up in his bed, eyes blurry and unfocused as he desperately chased the memory of what had just happened. Where was he? What time was he in? And most importantly, who had been sent back with him? Though he had all of these questions running miles in minutes trough his head he couldn't bring himself to move. All he could do was sit in silence as the pain, both physical and mental, washed over him in cloudy waves. </p><p>He had gotten use to the pain, or so he thought as the fresh memory of blood soaked navy hair flashed behind his eyes. Why him? Why not Naruto or Sakura, or hell even Sasuke. Anyone would have been better than the broken ninja with the scars of over twenty years of torture under his belt. </p><p>he brought his gaze up to look around the room, catching the familiar forest green walls with little to none decoration on them. He then brought his gaze to the small dresser stacked away in the corner, three pictures resting on top of it. The first, an image of Kakashi and his team all crowded together, bright smiles bringing more tears down over his already soaked mask. The second was a picture of Kakashi and his sensei eating ramen with a very familiar redhead ninja, The food puffing their cheeks as they ate. </p><p>The third and final picture was of Kakashi and another familiar silver headed ninja, two months before he had passed. Both wore masks, and had their ninja hounds atop their shoulders as they posed with silly peace signs. Though it had been well over fifteen years since their deaths they all felt fresh and new in his mind, choked sobs coming from his throat that was for some reason not broken and sore anymore. </p><p>he was lightly shaked out of his stupor with a warm hand placed over his shoulder, and when he opened his eyes and focused on a familiar blond he couldn't hold back the heartbreaking sob as blue chakra bubbled and exploded from his body, and he was sure everybody in Konoha had felt the wave of freezing energy in their bones as his entire world went black and his sensei screamed his name. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>     Kakashi Hatake was never late. The one occasion this was true was when he had the flu, and even then he refused to stay home until he practically feinted with exhaustion. That being said, it was extremely worrying for Minato Namikaze, who had been in charge of the young boy ever since he turned ten. Though he was doing well to mask his feelings his other two Genin students were not, worry and concern written all over their expressions.</p><p>       "Maa Maa Minato-Sensei, why do you think Baakashi is taking so long" Obito whined out, hands resting behind his head as he feigned uncaring.</p><p>       "Do you thing he's sick, Sensei?" Though it was an innocent question the implications were clear. Just how sick is he? Without thinking much he gathered chakra in his eyes and ears, ready to flash to his sick student.</p><p>     "Report to the Hokage I will not be here for your missions today, and that Kakashi will be out for the next week" he order his students briefly before flickering away. It only took a few moments to reach the familiar faded red door, though he stood there for a few more before he began to focus on hos hearing, the soft sniffles reaching his ears quite clearly. </p><p>    Though the unspoken rule of using his seals to teleport inside his students home was raging in his mind he quickly did what he had promised to use in only emergencies. With a quick twist of hands he was in the familiar kitchen, the dulled out grey door greeting him and holding inside the thing he was most afraid to find. With shaking hands he pushed open the door, the creaking sure to get his attention but there Kakashi sat, curled in an unreal amount of blankets, most looking weighted, with tears streaming down his face and sobs racking his body. The name 'Akarui' falling from his lips.</p><p>       "Kakashi?" Minato called hesitantly, and the look his student gave him as his gazed snapped, was truly heartbreaking, but nothing could compare to the scream that ripped tough his throat and the bright blue chakra that bubbled around him before shooting trough his body, so thick Kiri would be able to feel it.<br/>
---<br/>
 "HELP!!" cried Minato, a passed out bloody Kakashi wrapped in his arms. Nurses and doctors flooded around him, barraging him with questions he couldn't answer as Kakashi was swept away from his grasp. It seemed like hours as he sat there in that uncomfortable plastic chair waiting foe any news. Minato let out a deep sigh, yet at the end his gaze was met with a small group of frantic nurses, all making their way into a room near by. </p><p>      Against his better judgment he followed, somehow drawn to the warm chakra emanating from the room. It didn't help that the name "Hatake" was being screamed from a boys lungs. When he rounded the corner he was met with a boy that couldn't be any older than his own students. He had short black hair, and his eyes were clenched shut as he struggled against his bonds. In the next moment a vial of clear liquid was being injected into his I.V. and unconsciousness fallowed him soon after.</p><p>       "Who is that?" he found himself asking, all heads turning to him.</p><p>       "This is a kid we found outside the border three months ago on the brink of death" she explained, instantly getting Minato's attention as he stepped further into the room, a look on his face that said 'do tell more'.</p><p>       "We think he's from Kirigakure because his general looks but we have no clue really" the second nurse explains further.</p><p>        "How long has he been here?" he inquires a brief 'two months' being thrown over the nurses shoulders as they continued to re wrap his wounds.</p><p>       "How long has he been saying 'Hatake?" that got the third nurses attention.</p><p>     "Well, he's woken up three times since he's been here, and its always Hatake or some word that sounds like 'Field'. We were going to ask Sakumo if he knew him but he sadly passed..." she trailed off, before turning to Minato with bright eyes. "Hey! Your Hatake Kakashi's Sensei! Maybe you can ask him if he recognizes him" she suggested, letting go of the wrapping she was working on as she took a step closer.</p><p>       "I can ask, but currently my student is getting healed. He suffered a night terror that caused him to release a lot of chakra" Minato explained his theory, noting her crestfallen gaze. "But! I can bring him over when he's okay to move to see if he recognizes the boy" and with a final farewell from the three nurses he was back into the hallway, his thought instantly roaming to the black haired boy as he ventured to his students room.</p><p>----------(Italics = Memories)----------</p><p>
  <em>Looking over at the boy seated next to him, it suddenly struck him how beautiful he was. His hair was blowing carelessly in the wind, rich and dark in the sunlight. Kakashi had the oddest impulse to touch it to reach out to see if it was as soft as it looked. His lips were curved into a slight smile that seemed to radiate warmth. Kakashi wandered who or what he was thinking of and felt his heartbeat skip when he imagined the boy next to him smiling at him like that. He was happy and free and every part of his being seemed to be a mystery just waiting to be discovered. He found it crazy that he's never noticed before how his eyes were just the perfect shade of blue, or how his laughter sounded like summertime. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      They had been friends for so long, and yet he'd never really looked at him. He found himself staring, desperate to learn more. "What are you looking at" he asked finally pulling Kakashi out of his daze. He was at a loss for words. Why did he suddenly make him nervous? They'd been friends for years. Friends weren't supposed to make you nervous.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "Umm... You. You have a bug in your hair" he stuttered. he reached out, but stopped himself. Did friends do that? He suddenly didn't know. He shook his head, which just made Kakashi's heart speed up.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "Is it gone now?" he inquired so casually, as if everything hadn't suddenly changed. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      "Yes" he replied, aware of how his voice sounded of how his teeth were crooked, of how completely lovely he was. "Yep, its all good now." Did he dare tell him he was beautiful? No, that could ruin everything. He decided that maybe feeling would pass, that maybe tomorrow he would go back to being Kakashi's best friend, and not a boy that made it hard to breathe. Maybe, his epiphany was temporary; maybe, he would forget.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       As months went on, he did not forget. Instead he found himself thinking of the boy late into the night, hoping there was a chance he might fall asleep thinking of Kakashi as well. He found himself making lists in his head of what made the boy laugh, so he could hear it more and more. He found himself unable to look away, even if the other was just reading a book carelessly; sometimes, especially then. He could not erase the boys beauty from his mind. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>      The moment he'd looked at him from a different perspective, he could not go back. After seeing him as beautiful, he could never again just look at him with indifference.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>----------</em>
</p><p>
  <em>They were against a tree, a dozen enemy nin much more powerful than themselves surrounding the With the thought in mind, I turned to gaze downward at the boy he was protecting. With gentle hands he raised them to cup his face, pulling them so close that there foreheads were touching and Kakashi had to arch his back to reach the shorter boy.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "I don't deserve you" I whispered, pushing matted hair aside and away from his eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "How dare you say that" the shorter boy whispers breathlessly, not opening his deep ocean eyes.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>       "I don't" I continued. "Your so amazing and caring and someone like me doesn't deserve someone like you at his side" I assured him, his grip tightening around my waist as he pulled me closer. He's too pure and too sweet to love me, as I fear. Yet, I have already fallen in love with him.</em>
</p><p>-------------------- <br/>
When he woke back up, Kakashi wasn't as disoriented as before. He remembers where and when he was, and what happened. He was sent back in time, and his entire village was still alive. His teammates were alive. His sensei was alive. His husband was alive, even though they don't meet for another six years its comforting to know he's alive and safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
  <span>He wasn't ready to face them. He knew they were alive, remembered how they acted, yet he couldn't bring himself to focus on anything other than the fact that he would be seeing his team soon. The door slammed open and Obito stood there with a shining smile on his face, Rin not far behind. Last was Minato, an uneasy expression spread across his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>His hands up to his shoulders were wrapped in thick white bandages, followed by a long strip of gauze across his stomach. “What happened to Kakashi-Kun? Rin inquired as she walked closer, sitting down gently on one edge of the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Yeah Baa-Kashi, Why'd you have to go and get hurt?” complained Obito, following Rins lead and walking closer to his teammate. His eyes watered as he gazed at them, quickly casting his gaze downwards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Now kids, he just woke up so let's not question him too much” called out Minato from across the room, though he was quickly ignored as they began to berate him. He was stiff, his body language quickly reading discomfort and Minato was getting nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I said-” but before he could finish Rin had placed what was supposed to be a calming hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“DON'T TOUCH ME, AND </span>
  <em>
    <span>GET OUT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” he screamed, eyes blazed with fury. Minato was quick to step in, grabbing his students out of the door, not one of them ever taking their eyes off of Kakashi as they rounded the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Of course he felt bad about yelling at his team, but it was so much easier to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>to plan</span>
  </em>
  <span>, when he wasn't feeling guilty about his friends. What was he going to do? He had absolutely no idea what steps to take from here, and wasn't in the mood to think about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>To be honest all he wanted to do was cry, and mourn for his lost family. He wanted that escape, and knew exactly how to get it. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>With shaky hands he held onto the bars of the bed, heaving his legs over the bed and standing up with weak knees. He needed to get away, and to be in nature, so that is exactly what he is going to do. It only took him a few moments to truly catch his balance before he made his way to the door, taking a quick peek around the corner in a feeble attempt to watch his surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>When he knew the coast was clear he quickly made his way out into the hallway, leaning heavily against the wall for support. Slowly he began his treque down the empty halls, hoping they stayed that way for a little longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was only when he was halfway down the hall when he noticed a familiar mob of navy hair, eyes widening and a stutterer gasp leaving his lips as he leaned against the doorway. He was awake, sitting up in his bed and staring out of the window, wide cerulean eyes focused on something he couldn't see. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Akarui?” Kakashi called out hesitantly, flinching when the boy snapped his head to Kakashi, eyes wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Kakashi?” And that was all it took for Kakashi to dart across the room, almost falling down as he collapsed on the bed, tackling the boy against the sheets. It wasn't clear who started sobbing first, who grabbed the other first, but in a few moments they were both doing both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It didn't matter that two nurses were at the doorway, alerted by the spike in Akarui’s heartbeat. Not that there was a familiar redhead that had wanted to see if the boy was ok. Nothing mattered other than the fact that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>remembered</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I thought you were dead!” Wailed Kakashi, clutching tighter into the boy as tears stained through both of their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“I was!” replied Akarui, still refusing to move his arms as if Kakashi would disappear if he loosened his grip. No one was really paying attention to how long they were wrapped into the others embrace, but at some time a nurse had ordered another to find his Sensei. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>So now, twenty minutes later the doorway was crowden by Kakashi’s team and a small group of nurses. No one in the entire village had seen Kakashi cry, had seen him show any emotion other than anger. Minato’s first guess was mind control, hand waiting on a courteous Kunia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Kakashi?” Rin was the first to call out, both tensing and gripping the other tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“What!” Kakashi replied, an annoyed voice emitting from his tone. The team flinched, though Minato took a step inside the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Kakashi, you need to let go so we can check you both out” Minato tried swaying him, hoping he could convince his student to let go so he could apprehend the smaller boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kakashi scoffed, though he did lean up to take a look at his team. “If you want me to let go you're going to have to pry him from my cold, dead hands” he hissed, Rin and Kushina gasping at the malice in his tone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The boy below him just laughed, all eyed drawing to him as he spoke. “They're just worried about you. They don't know me, and for all they know i could be controlling your mind” he teased, a gentle hand pushing him slightly back until Kakashi was sitting on his knees and the boy was in clear view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Am i right Minato?” He turned to the blonde with a sly smirk, Minato’s eyes narrowing as the boy spoke his name. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“It's only a precaution, seeing as we have no idea who you are, and what village you're from,” Minato explained, his voice hard as his hands flexed against his weapon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Rin and Obito were still speechless, Kushina placing cautious hands on their shoulders as Minato made his way further into the room. The boy was still smiling, left hand entwined with Kakashi’s right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Minato was only a few steps away from the bed when Kakashi spoke up. “MInato-Sensei” he called, eyes narrowed in a glare as he gazed at his Sensei. “If you touch him i will kill you in the worst way possible”. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>That was the final straw, and in a few moments Minato was dashing across the room, only to be stopped by a thick red barrier of chakra, which had formed a thick bubble around the two teens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Let him go!” cried Rin, who dashed with Obito up the barrier. “He’s done nothing to you!” cried out Obito, Kushina still at the door with a hand over her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Minato” she called out, though there was no answer. “MINATO!” she screamed, everyone snapping their eyes towards her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“He's not a threat” she spoke up, taking the chance to hold up her hands as she took a  few steps closer to the dome. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>‘And how would you now?” MInato didn't mean to seem so mean, but if she had any information on who this boy is, she needs to speak up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Because he can't hurt Konoha” the voice struck a chord with the two boys, eyes trained on Kushina. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“He’s using the Kekkei Genkai of the Kaiyo family, who swore their loyalty to Konoha over three centuries ago” She explained, her eyes trained on the boy, urging them to help her explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“My name is Akarui Kaiyo, nice to meet you all” his smile was sincere, trained in the group as they all began to settle down. The Haiyo family was well known, especially since their clan had been massacred seven months ago. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
  <span>When he saw the group die down, he let the barrier fade, sinking to the ground and slithering up the bed in long red streaks as it receded back into his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>It was just thendid the group notice the tangled legs, the hands holding tightly onto one another, that they realized they the two were obviously really close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>With a beaming smile he turned to Kakashi, gripping his hands tighter as he spoke. “So, how long was i dead?” he joked, or what the group assumed was a joke untill Kakashi actually replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Two days at the most” he replied nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Ooh, a new record” Akarui teased, and nobody noticed the bubble that formed holding their happiness from the world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“WIAT!” cried Obito, who stepped forwards with glaring eyes. “Why the hell didnt you tell us about him!” he cried at Kakashi. He then turned to Akarui, raising an accusing finger. "</span>
  <span>And how the hell did you die if your right here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didnt tell you because you have the tendency to ruin things for me” Kakashi blanched, Obito’s eyes twitching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Dont be mean” Akarui teased Kakashi, a gentle finger flickng acros his forehead. Minato grunted, getting the attention of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“So….Akarui, how long have you known Kakashi?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>The boy smiled, before looking down and releasing his hands from Kakashi’s as he counted on his fingers. The room went silent as he passed over one hand and went to the other, before turning upwards and smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Almost ten years” he spoke cheerily, Rin sputtering and coughing as Obito furiously pounds on her back. Kushina and Minato just stare at the two in wonder. Why had Kakashi never mentioned him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Akarui then turned his gaze to the team. “Kakashi’s told me so much about you” and again Rin was sputtering and coughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“You must be Kushina” Akarui smiled, Kakashi glancing at him with weary eyes. “Kakashi always speaks about how much he looks up to you as a mother figure”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Kakashi slapped his hands over his face as a crimson blush spread across his cheeks. Kushina bit out a loud laugh, her hand clutching her stomach as she leaned against Minato. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“And with that bright blond hair you're Minato, He's always telling me how grateful he is that he gets to train under you”. </span>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>This time Minato was the one laughing, a slight chuckle leaving his lips as Kakashi groaned, head leaning forwards until it collided with Akarui’s chest. No one missed how he immediately relaxed, Akarui raising gentle hands to gently run his fingers through Kakashi’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>“Your Obito,” he smiles as he raises a finger to point at him. “Kakashi may act like he hates you, but he's always been grateful for the knowledge of your jutsu that he's learned”.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Obito just smiled evilly at Kakashi, storing that in his memory to tease Kakashi about later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And lastly Rin” Rin still hoped that maybe this boy would say they Kakashi was secretly in love with her, or that he always admired her tactics in battle. “Kakashi always looked up to you as a sister” and once again Obito was laughing, bending over with his hands clutched against his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Warm Ass Office</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    The Hogake’s office was warm, and was the first thing Akarui had noticed. He vaguely remembered Tsunade-Baa-Chan, but her office was always cold. Naruto had a warm office, but it was always too warm. Almost Sauna-like. When he med Gaara for the first time it was always freezing, which was weird since he literally lived in the desert. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    After about an hour of convincing Akarui had gotten Kakashi to let him go, and Minato had managed to get his youngest student into Hokage's office. Not an easy feat, for either males. Though here they stood, in front of a stern looking old man, White and red colored robes adorning his thin frame. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    Though on the outside he looked like an innocent old man Akarui knew the true monstrous power of a true Hokage. The way they could level cities and destroy things was truly terrifying. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Well, to what do I owe the pleasure?” his voice was sickly sweet, a bright smile splaying over his face. Minato looked nervous, knowing full well that the Hokage would do anything for his village, even cast out a young boy if he were to look suspicious enough. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I'm aware that you knew about a young boy staying in KGH that was found outside the village three month ago. That caused Kakashi to turn a wide eyed look at him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I am” the Hokage replied, turning his gaze to the young boy clutching onto Kakashi. “And I'm assuming this is him?” Akarui stilled as the Hokage gestured towards him, grip tightening almost painfully against Kakashi’s arm. </p>
<p>    </p>
<p>    Everyone in the room could clearly tell how uncomfortable he was, and wandered where the bright and bubbly personality went that they had all seen from the boy not an hour earlier. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Apparently he and Kakashi have known each other for years, yet I still thought it best for him to get your official approval to live in the village,” Minato explained, stepping forwards and bowing before speaking. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Care to explain” the Hokage turned his gaze once again to the young boy. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Akarui’s eyes turned wide as he quickly snapped his head to Kakashi in a panicked gaze. Kakashi knew that look, and gently tucked Akarui behind him as he took a short step towards the Hokage.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Akarui’s parents lived outside city limits, and gave birth to him as such. When we were both children our parents became friends, and I would always meet him” was the brief explanation on the whole situation. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    The room was silent for a few more moments, Akarui’s hands catching the fabric on Kakashi's shirt in his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I see, and what would you like me to do” The Hokage questioned, leaning forwards and resting his head against his hands. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I would like you to grant Akarui citizenship to Konoha, under probation” Was the request Kakashi made, Minato nodding his head along with Kakashi. It seemed reasonable, and if anyone were to request it and have it granted it would be Minato or Kakashi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “And who would you have me watch him” was the Hogake’s inquire. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Either myself or Minato” was the curt answer received. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I see, and when do you expect this probationary to end”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “When you have seen that he bears no ill will towards you or the village”.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “I see” the Hokage trailed off, before his eyes snapped back to Kakashi. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>    “Granted”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>   </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Long Awaited Cuddles</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>    Akarui didn't remember Kakashi ever describing his old apartment, but now that he was actually here he wasn't quite sure why he thought anything would be different. Much like Kakashi, Akarui liked to stick with cooler tones, though his favourite colors were always much brighter. He remembers when he convinced Tsunade to let him make a neon green Jounin vest with a fond smile. </p><p> </p><p>    Obito, Minato, and Rin were trailing behind them, each carrying a small amount of bags. Thankfully the Hokage had given the boy a small allowance to buy necessities for himself, such as clothes and toiletries. It had been awkward with the team following behind the two boys in odd silence, though thankfully it only took an hour to gather the things. </p><p> </p><p>    The walls were painted a light green, almost grey, with virtually no pictures or decorations. That would change soon though, Akarui thought with a fond smile.</p><p> </p><p> “Where's the guest bedroom?” Minato questioned, blowing off Kakashi's brief pause as he was uncomfortable with this many people in his home. In reality he was thinking how to break it to them that they would not need to unpack into the quest room as Akarui would be staying in his room anyways. </p><p> </p><p>    Though as he turned around to answer he spotted the excited gazes on Rin and Obito’s faces, excited to see more of the home and he couldn't deny them. </p><p> </p><p>    “Down the hall, first door on the left”was his simple response, the three of them quickly making their way further into the apartment. Akarui took a step closer to Kakashi, their shoulders bumping together slightly in the only show of affection they could display at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>“And how do you plan on informing them that I wouldn't be using the guest room?” Though Kakashi couldn't see his face he could hear the trading tone in his words. </p><p> </p><p>    “I think it's better to leave than to their own devices' ' he mused, a light giggle escaping the smaller as they made their way down the hall. When they rounded the corner it was funny to see Rin neatly folding clothes, Obito and Minato separating what needs to go where. The bed was small, maybe a twin though nobody said anything about the dull sheets. </p><p> </p><p>    However Akarui was struck by the wall in front of the bed, lined from one edge to the other with books. The whole wall was literally a bookshelf. He noticed a few bright orange spined hidden well with the others, smiling as he remembered the perverse books that Kakashi oh so loved. </p><p> </p><p>    It took only half an hour for the team to unpack, Akarui and Kakashi staying mostly quiet as they all cracked jokes and teased Kakashi by sharing stories that he would have otherwise never heard. Though his shy demeanor still stood, and both were positively itching to get them out of the house. </p><p>    “Would you like to meet us for BBQ later, Akarui?” Rin turned with a soft smile, and though any other time he would have had no problem with that he really just wanted her gone. </p><p> </p><p>    “I think they should just relax after the long day they've had” Mianto spoke up, a sigh leaving both Akarui and Kakashi as Obito started complaining about being hungry, and with soft farewells the team was gone, kakashi and Akarui waiting at the door with bated breaths until they could no longer hear the obnoxious Uchiha. </p><p> </p><p>    When the moment finally came Kakashi quickly threw Akarui over his shoulders, loud laughter coming from him as the smaller squealed at the sudden action. “Kakashi!” he yelled though it fell on deaf ears as he was hoisted higher, hip bones sitting snugly across Kakashi's left shoulder as he carried him across the living room, dropping him down onto the couch.</p><p> </p><p>    Now they were both laughing, Kakashi grabbing the boy and twisting their positions until Kakashi was laying against the couch, head resting in the crease of the couch as his legs dangled off of the end. Akarui was on top of him, legs placed on either side of him as his face was nuzzled into Kakashi's neck, arms under his shoulder blades and Kakashi wrapped him into a tight hug. </p><p> </p><p>    It was silent for  the next few minutes, both of them just holding each other tightly, Though Kakashi was holding much tighter. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>